Japan's Crush
by HetariaFanatic
Summary: Japan has fallen for the lovely, Portugal. After he met with her eyes; he was determined to catch and keep her heart. Japan comes across lots of trouble along the way, but he won't give up. RATED T FOR MILD SWEARING AND VIOLENCE! JAPANxSLIGHT FEM!OC
1. Japan's Crush

**Hi! Here's my first Hetalia FANFIC! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA This was supposed to be a one-shot, but after strong temptations, I've decided to give it multiple chapters, so enjoy! XD**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the world of Hetalia. The shining sun and vibrant blue sky was a great start to Portugal's morning as she skipped along a thin, dirt path. Her short, brown hair bounced wildly as her bright, green eyes widened; she was surprised to stumble across a man with dark black hair and a matching pair of brown eyes. His eyes sparkled as he removed them from the sky and locked them onto Portugal's.

"Hi, I'm Portugal!" She beamed as the man continued to stare. His heartbeat raced, causing worry about his health to cross his mind, but he decided to ignore it.

"Herro, I am Japan. Preased to meet you," he responded with a heavy Japanese accent. "C-Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Who is your favourite Hetaria character?"

Portugal instantly opened her mouth to speak, but she suddenly realized that the question Japan had asked was not an easy one to answer. She took some time to think before trying to satisfy the Japanese man.

"Sorry, it seems to be a difficurt question for you to answer," he apologized with deep sadness growing in his eyes. Japan turned away and decided to leave the girl to think about it. "I need to go tend to my bonsai trees."

"OK, whatever."

Portugal's response troubled Japan deeply. Did she really have no problem with Japan, just walking away?

"Excuse me, Portugar-san?" He asked as he turned around to face her once more.

"Yeah?"

"Do you not-" Japan paused for a moment. "-care about me?"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"It's fine, I understand compretery." He turned around and once again walked away, but this time there was an expression of true sadness painted across his face.

* * *

Italy and Germany were out for a stroll when they noticed Japan walking away from an unidentified girl. The pair noticed Japan seemed really sad, which was very rare considering his personality.

"Oi! Japan, vhat's ze matter?" Germany questioned with worry and concern. He cared about his entire teams feelings and health, so he needed to be informed on every detail.

"VE~ GERMANY! THEN WE ATE PASTA UNTIL ENGLAND CAME B- what's wrong with Japan?" Italy asked curiously. He also worried about others very often.

Italy instantly noticed how sad Japan looked and brought him in for a hug. Japan, having the personal space issues he did, pushed Italy into Germany, and then rushed away from the situation.

Out of nowhere, France appeared in between the group and hurried to grab Portugal's hands.

"Ma chérie," he cried, sparkles falling to the ground from his shiny face.

Portugal pulled her hands away, slapped France across the face, and yelled, "I told you to stop calling me that, France!"

"AWH, why don't you fall for my drop-dead gorgeous looks?"

"What the bloody hell?"

"Hey England, I didn't know you were here!" Italy yelled happily, feeling cozy like a family the more people came.

"I'm not England, he just rubs off on me easily." A purple aura grew around Portugal and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"IS ZAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Germany yelled as a dark purple aura surrounded him.

All of a sudden, the ground began shaking, startling everyone in the process.

"Woah, an earthquake?!" France shouted in fear as he curled up into a ball on the ground.

Something began arising from the ground as an immense presence was felt throughout the field. Italy hid behind Germany in fear and France did the same behind Portugal.

"IT'S NO EARTHQUAKE!" Germany announced as the smoke cleared revealing a tall figure. "IT'S JUST RUSSIA!"

"Hi," Russia greeted with a 'kind' smile on his face.

"Woah, creepy." Portugal muttered.

"Hi everyone!" China exclaimed as he joined the rest of the group. "There seemed to be some sort of gathering here, so I decided to join in."

A strange figure suddenly fell from the sky and seemed to shouting something along the lines of 'hamburger' on the way down. It was America, and he instantly got into a fighting stance when he landed and yelled, "The hero is here!"

"How did you fall from the sky, America?" Italy asked.

"This is no time for questions!" he responded, preparing to run. "CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Eh?! I'm not prepared!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time you chose China?" Portugal questioned, making everyone briefly think back to that strange occurrence.

"Grandpa Rome's singing is nice!" Italy claimed with a soft smile on his face.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP, JAPAN ISN'T IN ZE MOOD FOR ZIS!" Germany yelled, causing everyone to turn to Japan, who was lying underneath a very, very large blanket which wasn't there before.

"China, now's our chance, man!" America demanded.

"Ve~ Let's make pasta, not war."

"Wow, that might have been the smartest thing you've ever said, Italy." Portugal noticed, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

As Russia's aura continued to grow, England, who appeared out of nowhere, like half of the other characters, yelled, "LET'S GET THE HELL OVER WITH THIS!"

England's words caused fighting to erupt between the Axis and the Allies, as Portugal and Japan stayed off on the side.

"When did you get here, England?" Portugal questioned.

"I've been-" England paused as he was punched in the face by Germany. "-here for a while."

"Good thing I'm not part of either the Axis of the Allies so I don't have to fight!" Portugal realised and was proud she was a neutral country. "Wait, THIS ISN'T A FAIR FIGHT! ONLY ONE OF THE AXIS IS FIGHTING!"

"You don't have a say, you aren't in the fight!" France shouted before running away in fear from Germany's determination.

"Come on! We can win this!" America cheered from the side.

(A/N The only people really fighting right now are Germany, China, and England)

"Shouldn't you be fighting as well?" Portugal asked the blonde man. He opened his mouth to answer, but Portugal had already run away. She returned within a matter of seconds with a bag of chips and threw a hand full at America's face. America, being the fat ass he was, could smell the unhealthy snack from a mile away and used his reflexes to catch the chips in his mouth.

Nobody noticed, but Russia's aura grew bigger once more.

"I hate everyone here, so I don't know who to cheer for," Portugal complained, as she realized Japan was still under the blanket. She went over to him and poked the big lump to see if it would react. "Uhm, Japan? Are you still alive?"

"HMM, SEEMS SUSPICIOUS TO ME!" America thought out loud as he abruptly pulled the large blanket off of Japan to reveal his red eyes, wet face, and a yaoi manga in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Germany, China, and England were still fighting hard with Italy on the side, waving a white flag continuously. Suddenly, France came running back to the field and began hitting Italy with a stick.

"Smack~ Smack~ Smack~" France repeated with a smile on his face.

"Wah~ Germany, France is attacking me!" Italy cried, waving his flag quicker than before. "Wah~ Germany, help, help, HELP!"

Portugal overheard the commotion and decided to help Italy; he seemed pretty kind to her. She stormed over and punched France's head, which knocked him out. "I ain't Germany, but I can still fight!"

"Veh~ Thank you, Portugal!"

This time, going noticed by everyone, Russia's aura surrounded the entire field and grew to an unbearable amount of evil. Russia opened his mouth and shouted, "HYPER BEAM!"

Everyone was engulfed in a dark purple blast and were lifted from their spots on the grass. The entire group was blown away by Russia's power and harshly landed on the ground. Most of the grass was destroyed as black ashes replaced them. It took a bit of time before anyone could register what happened.

A new character joined the others. She calmly walked to the center of the field, right next to the culprit of the massive explosion. The woman's long, brown hair flowed gently to her waist and her shiny, hazel eyes seemed as perky as ever.

"This... Is... INSANITY!" She yelled, her perky eyes turned into sad, disappointed ones.

"This...Is..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" The unidentified woman interrupted Portugal, whom was trying to get up and join her. The woman walked over to America and poked him with her foot to see if he was still conscious. "Uhm, yeah, what ever your group is called... DON'T YOU DARE HURT THE AXIS ANYMORE!"

"Lebanon, their group is called the Allies." Portugal corrected, but Lebanon couldn't care less.

"I know, I just forgot for a moment."

"Like usual."

"Are you-" Germany paused for a vigorous cough. "-a part of our team?"

"No, I'm no part of either the Allies or the Axis." Lebanon answered casually, but suddenly sent a scowl directly at France, which scared the shit out of him.

"And you have a massive obsession with Japan." Portugal added, causing Lebanon to realize Japan was currently in her presence. She hurriedly searched for him and almost instantly spotted the Japanese man laying on the ground, wide-eyed.

"Japan~ Let me glomp you!"

Lebanon was brought to a halt from a certain hand tugging on the back of her dress. Russia, without a single scratch whatsoever, despite the explosion, stopped Lebanon from glomping Japan.

"I hope you have a nice, painful death, Lebanon." Russia smiled before his dark aura began growing once more. It surrounded the pair as Lebanon widened her eyes in shock.

Then, a miraculous series of events occurred. Sort of like the way America arrived, somebody fell from the sky. Except this time, the person was yelling, "I AM AWESOME!" and landed perfectly on top of Russia, knocking him out cold. "SUCK IT, RUSSIA! Oh, hallo, Germany and Italy, I didn't notice you guys."

Germany and Italy waved at Prussia, from their uncomfortable positions on the ground.

"Japan, is probably scarred for life because of Lebanon," Portugal said as she removed everyone's stares from Prussia, to Japan, to find him rocking back and forth on the ground.

"Y-you herped, Portugar-san." Japan spat out, making Portugal feel kind of sheepish.

"S-sorry."

"Hey, Portugal, we should get going now." Lebanon noticed as Japan started getting up.

"Awh."

"Do you want Russia to wake up? Considering his power, it's going to happen really soon."

"True, true."

Lebanon ran to grab Portugal's hand and began skipping away, but they were halted by someones presence.

"Portugar-san?" Japan asked softly while the pair holding hands, spun around to face him.

"Veh? Crap, I have to stop talking like Italy."

"What's wrong with talking like me?" Italy question, joining the other three.

"Nothing it's just-"

"Portugar-san, I have been gathering the courage for a whire to do this." Japan reached out for Portugal's unoccupied hand and placed his cold one around it.

Portugal and Japan's hearts raced as their cold hands suddenly warmed up, and became quite sweaty. Japan's gloomy, brown eyes gazed into Portugal's, perky ones. The couple were sent into a trance, their own world as some would call it, and were enjoying it so much it was painful, until Lebanon decided to interrupt them.

"This is SO awkward! I mean, I'm right here and you're trying to be all romantic and stuff!" Lebanon exclaimed with a strange grin, plastered on her face.

Japan was already embarrassed enough from just trying to hold Portugal's hand, but since Lebanon announced his doings, his cheeks immediately grew hot as he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! I'll be back for my glomp one day, Japan, so just wait for me."

"Thanks, Japan, now I have a free hand!" With that, Portugal flung her hand so it landed on Lebanon's face, which left a very large, red mark.

And so, the crazy pair skipped away, leaving the Allies and the Axis to deal with there problems by themselves once again.

* * *

**Was it as good as I thought? Spsssh, I know it was! IT WAS (is) AWESOME! (I sound like Prussia, ugh)**

**R&R if you care. **

**Even if it's just a "Great work!" or "Nice.", it's still appreciated as a review so please do in the box below.**


	2. First Date

**Herro, it turns out that this story isn't a one-shot anymore and will be continued! Four chapters? Yeah, it'll be around four-six chapters long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - **My friend and I don't own Hetalia, but I will soon own some fan gear! MUAHAHA!

* * *

Japan was walking along a dirt trail on a bright, Sunday morning. The trees surrounding the area relaxed the man very much. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in the forested area, but he decided not to question it.

"Aah, that nikujaga was dericious." Japan stated as he strolled down the path. He was quite happy until an abrupt shaking and a loud crashing sound occurred. "Another earthquake?! This is going to be terribre for tourism!"

Japan curled up into a ball and covered his head in fear of injury. The shaking continued for a bit before calming down. Japan wasn't aware it had stopped and continued to cower. What he didn't know was that a couple of people were approaching him. The group was confused as to why Japan was curled up, so they decided to ask about it.

"Japan, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked the old man. He peered out of his armadillo-like stance and noticed the pair people looking down at him.

"P-Portugar-san? What are you doing here?" Japan questioned as Portugal gave him a hand.

"I BLAME RUSSIA!" She spat out in embarrassment and waved her arms frantically.

Japan got up and the two turned to Russia, who seemed to be muttering something repeatedly around the lines of 'kol'. Knowing the reason and meaning of Russia's strange noises, Japan grabbed one of Portugal's wrist's and slowly backed away from Russia. Portugal seemed quite confused, but decided to trust Japan and whatever was going on in that mind of his.

After Japan and Portugal had sneaked far away from Russia's view; they decided to head out and have some fun. Japan was kind of nervous being alone with Portugal, but he decided to act mature about it and treat Portugal with respect for being the gentle lady she was.

"So, where are we headed, Japao?" **(A/N Japao means Japan in Portuguese, sheesh, like that wasn't obvious enough...) **

"Somewhere we can have fun and enjoy ourserves."

Japan knew this entire country like the back of his hand, but he had no idea where to take the fine lady who seemed to be attached to his arm. She was making him quite uncomfortable, so Japan decided to pick up the pace. He headed towards the nearest restaurant and headed inside.

* * *

"Woah, an authentic sushi restaurant! I love sushi!" Portugal exclaimed as Japan quickly reserved a table for the two of them. The restaurant had a very nice and elegant interior, which made the couple feel slightly under-dressed considering they were wearing their everyday, causal clothing. They took their seats and waited for their menus.

"Could you hord on a second, Portugar-san?" Japan asked impatiently. "I need to make a quick phone carr."

"Sure, whatever."

Japan ignored Portugal's negative comment and hurried to the head counter. He asked the nearest waiter where the phone was and quickly went over to the back room to use it. He dialed a number he rarely ever uses and gently pressed the phone against his ear.

After a few rings, an obnoxious voice answered and instantly yelled, "YO DUDE!"

"America-kun, can I ask you for some advice?" Japan requested permission with a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

"Sure, anything buddy!"

"Portugar-san and I are at a restaurant and I don't know what to-"

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH A GIRL?!"

America's shouting nearly burst Japan's eardrum, resulting in him pulling the phone away from his ear for a brief moment.

"OK, dude, first, you have to take her somewhere awesome! You should go over to America! You should totally take her to an amusement park or something!"

"I-I'm not going to take her to America r-right now!" Japan stammered, completely against the idea of stressing out Portugal and forcing her to travel to another country in such a short period of time. "Wait, you're not in America right now?"

"Yeah, I'm kind out right now-" America was suddenly interrupted by somebody standing near him.

"America, why are you using my phone, you assha-!"

"Gotta go! Talk to you later, dude!"

"W-Wait-!"

With that, America hung up the phone, leaving Japan in a bind with limited options. Before returning to his lovely accompaniment; he took a bit of time to think things over. An idea floated upon his mind as he rushed back over to Portugal.

"Ready to order?" Japan delightfully asked the impatiently waiting Portugal. She set down the menu from in front of her face and looked up at Japan.

"I don't want to eat sushi."

Japan froze in place and stared straight at Portugal. He wondered if she really said that and potentially ruined all of his plans. He took a seat and tried to regain his senses before saying anything. Suddenly, Portugal stood up, grabbed Japan's hand, and zoomed through the revolving doors of the restaurant that were the only things keeping them inside.

* * *

Portugal seemed like she had a planned destination and kept running at full speed, but fragile, old Japan couldn't keep up with her.

"S-Stop! Portugar-san, prease stop."

She looked back at the pleading man and realised he was tired from running so she slowed down and let go of his hand. He knelt over and continued breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Japao, didn't know you couldn't keep up!"

The perky girl threw a grin in Japan's direction. He couldn't help but smile at the wild girl standing in front of him. Portugal suddenly lifted her arm and pointed towards a nearby forest which confused Japan to great amounts. She grabbed his hand with a tight grip again and bolted towards the trees.

* * *

"Are you even running, Japao?" Portugal asked, focused on reaching their destination.

"N-no." Japan stated, out of breath. "N-not rearry."

Japan forcefully pulled his hand away from Portugal and tumbled onto the ground from the speed they pair were going at. Portugal came to a stop and looked back at Japan who was still laying on the forest floor.

"Japao, what are you doing on the ground?"

Japan was panting heavily and his face was drenched with sweat, as well as his clothing. He pulled off his sweater and laid silently on the forest floor. He looked straight up at the partial amount of sky he could see through the thick, leafy trees. Portugal slowly approached Japan and looked down at his face, blocking his view of the sky.

"Japao?"

Japan stared at Portugal, who didn't seem to be worried, but was honestly confused as to why Japan was laying down.

"I'm-" Japan paused for a deep breath, followed by a vigorous cough. "-tired."

The woman lay down beside the man and opened her fine lips to throw out the response, "If you're tired, you should sleep!"

Japan considered the idea, but knew that he was in the middle of a date and couldn't just take a nap. He didn't want to interrupt the date, even if he was extremely tired. Japan, despite all the running, was enjoying his time with Portugal to high extents. Japan summoned all of his energy to grab his sweater and get up. Luckily, Japan successfully completed his actions and held out his hand to Portugal. She roughly grabbed his hand with a smile and readied herself to run, but she looked at Japan's face and realized that wouldn't be the best decision, so the pair began to walk towards Portugal's desired destination.

* * *

Upon arriving at the couple's location, Japan still had no idea where Portugal was taking him. He had acknowledged that it was a Sunday so many recreational places would already be closed, but couldn't figure out where Portugal could possibly be going.

"P-Portugar-san?"

"Sim?" **(A/N Sim=Yes in Portugese)**

"Where are we going?"

Portugal didn't want to answer Japan, so she didn't answer him. The man was a very patient one, so he continued to wait and witness the location with his own eyes instead of repeatedly pestering Portugal. He was surprised when Portugal came to a stop and pointed her index finger towards a nearby lake.

"We're here, Japao."

Japan was shocked to find out that Portugal had taken him to a lake. He didn't even know the lake was even in this forest to begin with.

"Come on!" Portugal exclaimed as she pulled Japan towards the lake.

"How did you know this rake was here?" Japan asked curiously.

"I honestly wandered the forest just now to find something fun, so, I guess you could say I got lucky!" Portugal piped, causing Japan to sweat drop. She suddenly ran very close to the edge of the lake and nearly slipped in, but Japan prevented anything bad from happening to her.

"Are you arright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Portugal instantly began stripping of her clothing until all she was left in was a one-piece bathing suit.

"W-What are you doing?!" Japan stammered as he failed to stop Portugal from taking of all her clothes.

"Getting ready to swim!" She exclaimed before diving into the sparkling, lake water. Japan watched as Portugal's lovely body touched the water and created a large splash. He was astonished of her beautiful way of swimming and how elegantly her figure moved with the clear liquid. Her movement was quick and smooth as she swam around the lake. Portugal swam over to where Japan was standing and splashed him with some water. "Come on in, Japao!"

"Perhaps next time."

A disappointed look came across Portugal's face, which made guilt wash over Japan. He felt at fault for bringing sadness to her, well, that was until Portugal came across a thought and a smirk grew upon her face.

"Don't make me pull you in, Japao."

Japan feared that Portugal didn't have a hesitant bone in her body and would pull him in the lake. He instantly began to undress until he was left in his undergarments. He jumped into the lake, which created a large amount of water to splash in Portugal's face. She wanted revenge, so she put on her mischievous look and swam over to Japan. She lifted her arms in the air, confusing Japan momentarily, and then dramatically threw her hands onto his head and shoved him underwater. Portugal gave out her evil -but cute- giggle as she removed her hands from Japan's head. He brought his head up and gasped for air.

"Revenge!" Portugal yelled in Japan's direction. It took him a few moments before he could respond to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm towards you." Japan apologised, not having realized that he splashed Portugal earlier and angered her.

"Well, now you know why I potentially drowned you, Japao."

Portugal erupted into loud snorts of laughter. Japan couldn't help but smile at her adorable reaction to their date so far.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of swimming the couple got out and rested for a bit on the grass.

"So, Japao, what should we do now?"

Japan needed a moment to think before responding to Portugal. He wondered where they could go, or maybe if they're date was already coming to an end. He finally came to the final conclusion and decided what his next step would be.

"How about we go to my prace?"

* * *

**What's Japan thinking?! Haha, I know exactly what it is AND YOU DON'T! AHAHAHAHA! By the way, anyone here waiting for the new season? I KNOW I AM! I can't wait to see my lovely Japan sparkle like FRANCE! Well on to less important things... Please review!**


	3. Just Dance

**Here's chapter three for my lovely readers. Warning you now, if you don't know/like Hetalia I think you're crazy because you somehow ended up on this story and you should read it anyways! Okay, on with it.**

**Disclaimer** **- I don't own Hetalia, but I really want a France cosplay outfit.**

* * *

The pair was walking towards Japan's humble household in their damp clothes. Luckily for them; his house was nearby so they didn't need to run like last time. Actually, Japan's house was right around the corner which was quite frustrating to find out they took the long way to the lake.

"Here's my home." He announced as he slid the door of his authentic, Japanese house open.

"Woah, nice place."

"Th-Thank you."

Portugal wandered around the house and explored it. She discovered only three rooms had furniture within them. The main room had a table, a small bonsai tree, and a television set. Another room had some kitchen appliances, and the last one had a bed.

"Do you live alone?" Portugal asked curiously as the Japanese man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, I do."

Portugal smiled as she continued to explore Japan's house. Although, there wasn't anything else _to_ explore. She hurriedly walked back to the main room and sat down respectfully near the low table.

"What would you rike to do, Portugar-san?"

She instantly scans the room until she notices something she didn't before. Next to the television set was a gaming console, a Wii as some may call it. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she ran over to it. Sitting right next to it was the only game Japan owned, a sealed Wii version of Just Dance 4.

"Let's play, Japao!" She piped as she ripped the thin, plastic cover off of the case and popped the disk into the console. "Is this the first time you're going to play this game?"

"Y-Yes. I just received this gaming consore as a birthday gift recentry and haven't found the time to pray it."

Portugal stood up and turned the television on. Japan conveniently had two remotes because the gifter of the system had considered the gifted game would be better enjoyed to be played with a partner. The pair both grabbed a remote and entered the song selection menu. Being the gentleman he was, Japan let Portugal pick the first song.

"Which song would you rike to do first?" He asked kindly with a sincere smile growing slowly upon his face.

Portugal eagerly quickly went through all the songs and without hesitations selected, "Call me Maybe!"

Japan obviously wouldn't refuse her choice; he had never even listened to any of the songs on the game before. He gripped the remote tightly in his hand, not knowing what to expect. The light beat of the song began playing and Japan couldn't help but tap his foot. The man assumed that the character on screen was acting like a mirror, resulting in him following it perfectly.

Portugal owned a Wii and Just Dance 3 which meant she had a ton of experience; she was sure she would win against the old man. She was showing no mercy. She had paid no attention to the score because she was sure she was pulling ahead at a great speed.

The song came to an end and Portugal jumped for joy when she saw her final score of four stars. "Doce!**(A/N Doce= Portuguese for Sweet)**Four stars!"

Japan stared at the screen in confusion. He pointed at the screen and asked, "What does this mean, Portugar-san?"

She brought her attention to the centre of the screen to find that Japan and beaten her with five stars. "You got a perfect score!" She acted quite happy, but she was slightly enraged.

She was determined to beat him on the next song.

After two hours of gameplay, Japan and Portugal collapsed onto the floor and took a break. Japan had beaten her on every other song, meaning they were currently tied. They mentally decided that when someone wins twice in a row they would win. Portugal had the lead at the moment and she was sure that she could beat him. To be fair they put on non-stop shuffle, so the songs would be random and paused when they needed breaks.

The couple stood up and prepared for the next song. The dance battle song appeared on the screen. Portugal instantly covered her face to hide the light blush beginning to show on her face. She had seen videos on YouTube for this particular song.

Japan didn't notice Portugal; he was too focused on the game.

Beauty and a Beat instantly began playing and on the screen a female, and a male dancer appeared from the sides and approached each other in the centre. Instantly, their hands began moving to the beat of the song. Japan followed each move, step-by-step. Portugal lost focus from embarrassment and repeatedly stumbled over her own feet and got her arms tangled up. At one point she accidentally let go of the remote, causing it to fly upwards and directly hit the ceiling.

Forgetful Portugal should have put on the strap before playing.

As a result of Portugal's clumsiness, Japan won the first round. This meant the song Beauty and a Beat would continue playing. Portugal immediately face palmed when she realised what would happen next. The male dancer on the screen stepped behind the female and gently placed a hand on her waist and gracefully grabbed one of her hands with his free hand.

Japan, too focused on the game to realise what he was doing, did exactly what the dancers on the screen had shown. When Portugal watched Japan's surprising interest and determination playing the game, she made it her goal to win and prevent the possible smug smirk that may appear on his face after he won.

She placed her hand on Japan's and swayed her hips like the girl on the screen.

The mentally awkward bubble that was forming around them suddenly popped and Portugal had no problem playing, but it was too late. Japan already won three round and she only managed one. The song finally ended with Portugal being dipped in his arms. The pair straightened themselves up and turned off the gaming console. They turned away from each other and resumed the silent boredom from before.

"Uh, what should we do now, Japao?" Portugal asked curiously with a grin slowly growing on her face. "Aha, that rhymes!"

Japan took a quick glance at Portugal; his emotionless eyes gazed into her perky ones. He couldn't stop himself from the feeling that brought the corners of his lips to rise. Her oblivious tone was absolutely adorable.

He thought for a moment before answering her question. "I think we've had enough for today. I am quite tired."

He walked the fine lady to the front entrance and opened the door. Japan exited the house with Portugal right in front of him. She stopped before he could pull out his keys and lock the door.

"Where are you going, Japao?"

"I'm taking you home."

"No need! It's not far from here and you seem too tired."

Japan sent her a stern, concerning look before rentering his house. She waved happily before heading towards her home. Japan couldn't help but wonder if Portugal had any clue of how he felt. She seemed like the clueless anime girl type who was oblivious to everything.

Japan wanted Portugal to understand how much he loved her. He still believed Portugal didn't comprehend his feelings yet. She probably thought he was lying or pranking her, but he had already made it his life goal to make her feel happy. He wanted her to know how his heart raced; how his palms sweat; how his eyes brighten when he looked at her. Portugal was the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring, and adorable person he had ever met in his life. He had to find a way for her to understand.

Tomorrow will be the day.

* * *

**YAY, CHEESEYNESS! Gotta love that cheese, right? Well, I got the idea for this chapter after visiting my dear friend/co-writer and editor and playing Just Dance 4 with her! Pardon me if anything was written wrong.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MOO!**

**Don't question my weirdness.**

**Quack.**


	4. A New Plan

**HERRO DERE EVERYONE! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update... Oh, I must ask a favour from you guys. Could we just pretend that every character lives in the same country? Lets pretend they all live (This is going to sound dirty) in...America!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Hetalia! **

* * *

The next day was a dark one. The weather was terrible with stormy clouds and massive amounts of rainfall. Even though the weather wasn't good, Japan still wanted to see Portugal.

He decided to call her up and invite her over, but that would be awful if he encouraged her to go out in this weather and get sick. Maybe he could rent a car and pick her up? No, that would be too expensive.

A frightening idea struck Japan, one that he never thought of considering. It was terrifying, horrible, and it might just work. He thought he had to become a better man for Portugal and get over his fears.

Japan picked up his phone and called up one of his friends. This friend was known for his incredible driving. Japan had no intentions of ever riding in his car ever again, but he was probably the only one willing to agree to help him out.

"Herro?" Japan greeted, wondering if someone was even on the other line.

"Ciao! Is that Japan?" Italy asked happily. He hadn't spoken with Japan in a while, so he was glad to hear from him.

"Yes. How are you, Itary-kun?"

"I'm great!" He piped, chewing some food while speaking.

The two buddies spoke for quite a while. Well, it was mostly Italy talking about his day so far and how he hated this kind of weather. Japan finally mustered up the courage and finally asked Italy, "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure, anything for you, Japan!"

Japan took a deep breath. He still wasn't up for the whole idea. It was very extreme and Japan was starting to feel desperate for ever considering this.

"Are you busy right now?"

There was a brief silence on the other line before a response was heard.

"Nope! I'm just eating pasta!"

Japan hesitantly told Italy he needed a ride. He even invited Italy to come along and join Portugal and him for dinner or something. Italy reluctantly agreed and stormed off to get ready.

Japan sighed as he hung up the phone. He debated if Portugal would enjoy this surprise or if she would instantly reject him, leaving the date for him and Italy to enjoy alone.

Italy surely wouldn't mind being a third wheel because he probably didn't even know what a third wheel was.

* * *

Japan impatiently paced around his house, waiting for Italy's arrival. After a long awaited half an hour somebody knocked lightly on Japan's front door. He hurriedly stumbled his way over to the door and opened it with a soft smile. Italy stood right outside the doorway wearing a black raincoat and an umbrella above his head to protect himself from the rain.

"Good afternoon, Itary. Do you want to come inside for some tea?" Japan offered, moving out of the doorway and gesturing for him to come inside.

"Ciao~! It's alright, Japan! We should head out now because the rain will slow us down!" Italy suggested, grinning brightly.

Japan nodded and got his coat on. He grabbed his umbrella and headed outside, not even bothering to open the umbrella. In front of his house, a shiny red sports car was parked on the street. He wiped his sweaty palms onto his coat and gripped the handle of the car door. The door popped open swiftly as Japan slowly got comfortable in the back seat.

"What took you so long, Italy?" A familiar voice asked with annoyance as Italy hopped into the drivers seat.

"Sorry, fratello! My umbrella wouldn't close!" Italy whined to his brother who was siting in the passenger's seat. Japan would have liked to ask why Romano tagged along, but Italy was quick as he stuck the key in ignition and began driving to what Japan thought was faster than the speed of light.

The driver sped away quickly to a destination he had never been to before. Italy wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction or where he should make turns, but he just assumed where to go and hoped to get lucky. Japan was doing the same thing. He wished that there wouldn't be any problem driving to Portugal's house.

After about an excruciatingly long half an hour, Italy's car came to an abrupt stop. "Is this the place, Japan?"

The Japanese man shakily placed his hand on the door handle and crawled out of the car, unable to regain his balance. He somehow managed to drag himself over to the front door of the rather small home and tapped his fist lightly against the wooden door. Luckily for him it had stopped raining during their drive.

"Japao?" Her adorable voice asked, slightly peeking her head out the door.

"Ah, g-good morning, P-Portugar-san!" He stuttered, finding it hard to speak properly after that horrendous driving experience.

"What brings you here today?"

"I-I was wondering if you wirr go out with m-me for dinner!" He yelled confidently, immediately going silent afterwards to tone down the blush beginning to grow upon his face.

Portugal didn't need a single moment to think. "I would love to," She piped gladly, running inside to grab her coat and umbrella just in case the rain resumed to pour.

Japan couldn't refrain from smiling. His plans to surprise the Portuguese woman were successful and she was without a doubt pleased to go out with him. He mentally questioned if he should have mentioned the pair of Italians in his car who would be accompanying them, but she would find out about them in a moment, so he let the thought slide.

She slipped on her long, purple coat and closed the front door, locking it behind her as she grabbed Japan's hand, reluctantly leading him to the car in the driveway. The couple seated themselves in the back and buckled their seatbelts. Japan suddenly became aware that Portugal would find out about his cowardly fear of Italian driving. He quickly became worried that she would also be frightened and regret coming on the trip.

The Italians simultaneously turned their heads and faced the two in the back, sending uncomfortable vibes to the back seats.

"Ciao, Portugal~!" Italy grinned, welcoming the lady to his car with his charming attitude.

"Ola!" She exclaimed.

Romano seemed quite troubled, like something had caught his tongue. "Ciao." He spat out coldly, turning back to face the windshield. Portugal glared before moving her gaze to the Japanese man.

Japan was unsure of what their relationship was or how it had achieved such levels of straightforward hatred and he couldn't possibly believe how someone could come to act that way towards Portugal. He was an intelligent man to not stick his nose in their business, but he couldn't figure out an answer to this difficult problem.

Italy smiled, oblivious to everything as always, and pulled out of the driveway. Japan braced himself and tried to protect his manliness and pride as the car sped away. To his astonishment, Portugal found the ride very entertaining.

_"Today will be the day I confess." _Japan thought.

* * *

**I must apologise yet again for the terribly long delay for the update. Lack of inspiration=Lack of focus=Lack of writing. I'm a procrastinator at their best! And, if Nadia is out there, I wrote a little something in there that only you, and Spain would notice. Hint- It's one of your nicknames.**


End file.
